


Blast From the Past

by yndigocat



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Time Travel, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 22:30:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19365154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yndigocat/pseuds/yndigocat
Summary: The new Ladybug and Cat Noire find themselves face-to-face with the newest dangerous villain, Rabique Renard. They are in desperate need of help, so with permission from their guardian, they travel back in time to seek help from Ladybug and Cat Noir. (Inspired by Timetagger, episodes cannon up until Chameleon) Aged Up! AU, Timetravel! AU, OC characters.





	Blast From the Past

Chapter One

 

_      Ladybug cast his Lucky Charm and found himself holding a familiar looking teapot. “Chat Noire! We need to go to Master’s!” Chat turned to look at him before getting body slammed by Bumblebee. “Surrender your miraculous Chat Noire!” Chat Noire smiled sheepishly before calling up Cataclysm and using it on the ground below her, “Kind of busy!” Ladybug sighed before throwing his yoyo around Chat’s foot and pulling her out. “Come on!” Ladybug swings away with Chat closely behind. _

 

_       They knocked on the door cautiously and heard quit footsteps before the door opened. “Master! Lucky Charm told us to come here.” With a small nod, they were let in. “I’ve seen the news. You’re going to need help, but it is too dangerous to release another miraculous with the strong illusion of the Fox miraculous still happening.” “What are we going to do Master?” Chat asked timidly. Ladybug put a hand on her shoulder to reassure her. “Who can we rely on?” Their master gave a hum of contemplation before going over to the gramophone. “I am going to send you to the past with the power of the bunny miraculous, you need to find the last Ladybug and Chat Noire and acquire their help.” Ladybug looked confused, ”How will we convince them Master?” Chat Noir gave a big grin and squealed with delight. “I can’t wait! Don’t worry Ladybug, I’ve got this.” _

 

_       Master gave a grin before retrieving the Bunny miraculous from its holding place and called Fluff’s transformation. Ladybug and Chat Noire looked in awe before refocusing on their task. “How will we come back?” Ladybug asked, looking a little timid. “I will bring you back in one day.” Both heros nodded before looking at one another. Chat gave a big grin, “This is our greatest adventure yet, Bugaboo!” Ladybug rolled his eyes with a smile, “Come on Chaton, don’t want to be late for our date.” Master looked at them with a knowing smile, “Do not be late.” Ladybug and Chat Noire answered in tandem before stepping through the time portal, “Yes, Master Dupain-Cheng!” _

* * *

      Ladybug and Chat Noire suddenly found themselves in Paris, but forty years prior. They looked in awe at Paris in all of its glory before turning to each other, "This is crazy! What are we suppose to do?" Chat Noire had a look of glee on her face, “Find Ladybug and Chat Noir of course!” Ladybug had a passing look of annoyance, “Yeah but where?” Just then, they heard the tell-tale zipping of a yoyo pass overhead. Chat Noire’s blue eyes dilated as she looked at Ladybug, “That way of course! What would you do without me Buggy boy?” She said with a sly grin and grabbed his hand pulling them in the direction of ladybug. “Probably have some peace and quiet!” Chat gave a laugh before a reply, “Why would you ever want that?” 

 

      Ladybug and Chat ran towards the Eiffel Tower and found Ladybug, “Where’s Cat Noir?” Ladybug asked while Chat gave a confused face. “I don’t know, but I could always step in and help!” Chat Noire began to run forward but Ladybug didn’t let her get far before grabbing her tail. “Woah woah woah Kitty, we can’t mess up this timeline, and we certainly can’t afford to make ourselves obvious.” Chat Noire looked disappointed before turning back to watch the heroine. Her eyes widened quickly when she looked at who was standing on the Eiffel Tower, “Is that?” “Adrien stop!” Ladybug shouted, Chat Noire began running towards them before her Ladybug could hold her back. “Chat Noire!” Ladybug began running after her, watching as Adrien Agreste tipped off of the Eiffel Tower and began falling. Chat Noire quickly caught Adrien and landed with him safely in her arms. Adrien looked at her confused, “Another Chat to deal with? No matter.” Adrien gave her a kiss and she quickly fell asleep while ‘Adrien’ turned into Chat! Ladybug watched in horror, “An Akuma!” Ladybug threw his yoyo around Chat Noire and pulled her towards him, while the Ladybug of this time looked in confusion. “Three akumas? Oh no, where are you Chat Noir?” Ladybug held Chat Noire close to him and gave a nervous chuckle before running away. Ladybug looked in their direction and the direction of Chameleon before letting out a frustrated groan, running off in the direction of Chameleon.

 

      “Oh you stupid stupid cat.” Ladybug muttered while zipping onto one of Paris’ rooftops to wait out the Akuma. After a little while, Chat Noire finally woke up, making Ladybug believe Chameleon had claimed another victim. “What happened?” She asked groggily. “You caught an Akuma and outed us to Ladybug! What the hell Chat?” Chat looked at him sheepishly, “I’m sorry, it’s just that in the future, Adrien Agreste is really important to me.” Ladybug looked at her guilty face and the anger was washed away. He sighed before putting a gentle hand on her shoulder, “It’s okay Kitty, nothing we can do to change it now. Besides, what’s the worst that could happen?” Ladybug watched in awe as the Miraculous Cure was released and many little ladybugs flew around them, fixing any mess. Ladybug looked a little glum, “Why doesn’t my Miraculous Cure look like that?” Chat smiled at him, “Every Ladybug is different Buggy Boy, don’t be so sad. Besides, I like your Miraculous Cure!” He gave her a gentle shove, “Thanks Chat.” 

 

      Their conversation was cut short as Ladybug and Chat Noir landed in front of them, leaving them scrambling to their feet. Chat Noire’s eyes widened and teared up slightly before stepping towards them. The Ladybug from the past quickly threw her yoyo out, tying up Chat Noire before she even had the chance to touch Chat Noir. “Hey! Let her go!” Ladybug shouted, wrapping his yoyo around Chat Noir and pulling him towards him. “Trade me, Chat for a Chat and then we can have a chat.” Ladybug’s eyes narrowed, “I don’t negotiate with Akumas. Chat Noir now!” Chat had managed to wriggle out of Ladybug’s string and knocked him to the ground, holding him down. Chat Noire began to wriggle in Ladybug’s strings trying to get out. “Let me guess, the Akuma is in your ring.” She began reaching for Chat Noire’s ring and Chat began scooting away furiously reaching the edge of the roof before falling off. Ladybug’s eyes widened before pulling her back up quickly. “No, no, no Ladybug! This isn’t fair!” She glanced at Ladybug who was struggling to keep Chat Noir away from his earrings. “We aren’t imposters, we can prove it!” Ladybug and Chat Noir stopped cautiously. “You wouldn’t be the first Akumas copying our powers!” Ladybug stood up quickly, “Obviously, but we can name your Kwamis!” Chat Noir scoffed, “That’s common knowledge of Papillon.” Ladybug blushed in embarrassment and Chat Noire jumped in, “How about your names?” She whispered quietly. Chat Noir and Ladybug looked at her in alarm and then in anger. “How would you know about that?”

 

      “We’re from the future! I don’t think we are allowed to tell you much about it, but we are the new Ladybug and Chat Noir!” Ladybug’s eyes widened, “What happened to us?” Chat’s eyes glowed, “You guys retired as the most awesome and amazing superheroes in all of Paris history! Possibly in the whole world!” Ladybug looked at her in disbelief, looking at the other Ladybug. He nodded sheepishly, “She is kind of a superfan of you guys.” Chat Noir spoke up, “How do we know this is true?” “Plagg speaks fondly of you, and how much cheese you gave him.” She laughed a little, “Camembert is a little out of my price range, but you made him fat on it.” “And Tikki has a total sweet tooth, you have the best bakery in all of France!” Ladybug and Chat Noir still looked doubtful, but Ladybug released Chat Noire. Now standing next to one another, Ladybug and Chat Noire gave each other a nervous glance, “Chat Noir, come here.” Chat Noire ushered him over and he doubtfully walked cautiously over to him. “Aren’t you just the biggest fan of the Agreste company? That model Adrien Agreste is pretty cool too.” She gave a small wink and Chat Noir nervously backed up, giving Ladybug a look. Ladybug stepped up to Ladybug and he whispered quietly in her ear, “Don’t you think the Dupain-Cheng Bakery is just the best in all of France?”  Ladybug gave a nervous laugh before backing up and returning to Chat Noir, "Team talk real quick?" She and Chat turned their backs to them, whispering animatedly. Some of the highlights that Ladybug and Chat Noire were able to hear were, “Papillon” “Do you think he knows?” “-future are you serious?” and “I guess we have to believe them.” They turned around to two very confused looking heroes. “So you believe us?” Chat Noire said timidly. Ladybug gave a sigh and nodded. “Why are you here?” 

 

      Ladybug found himself answering, “Just as you guys have Papillon, we have Rabique Renard. She stole many of the miraculous and has used her illusions to turn them against us. They think we are the evil ones, not Rabique Renard.” Ladybug and Chat Noir looked sympathetic to the heroes. Chat Noire spoke up, “Our guardian sent us here, to you, because we need your help. We can’t do this without you, and Paris is in serious danger. Rabique Renard has everyone under her thumb, she has made the whole country miserable, and uses her illusions to make it seem likes it’s worse everywhere else. Like France has it good with her leading! She robbed our guardian and we are all we have left! It’s too dangerous to pull any of the miraculous’ left out.” Ladybug sighed as his partner finished, “You’re our only hope, Ladybug and Chat Noir. We probably aren’t who you expected to be your predecessors, but I promise we are trying our hardest.” Ladybug and Chat Noir stared at them, “How old are you two?” Chat Noire perked up a little, “I’m 16!” “I’m 18.” Ladybug answered, “What about you guys?” “17.” They answered in unison and looked at each other with a little chuckle. “Wow, you guys have only been at this for,” Chat began counting on her fingers, “Four years!” They blushed, “What’s that suppose to mean?” Chat Noire quickly realized how that sounded, “Nothing! It’s just strange seeing you now when we know you from the future.” Ladybug and Chat Noir seemed to think that was an acceptable answer.

 

      “What now?” “You’re going to help us?” Chat Noire asked excitedly. “Doesn’t seem like we have much of a choice.” Chat Noir answered. “You always have a choice.” Ladybug added, “But we appreciate your help.” He said with a smile. “Our master agreed to pick us up in twenty-four hours. We will meet her at the Eiffel Tower.” Chat Noire said with a smile. “In the meantime, maybe we could stay with one of you?” Ladybug gave a questioning glance at Chat Noir, “No way I can’t take them. They’d be found out.” Ladybug gave a groan. “Okay, but you have to be absolutely quiet.” Ladybug and Chat Noire gave a nod. Ladybug gave another groan before saying good night to Chat Noir and led Ladybug and Chat Noire to her home.

**Author's Note:**

> Rabique Renard means rabid fox.  
> I'll explain more about her as time goes on, as well as Chat Noire's connection to Ladybug and Chat Noir.  
> I like the french versions of the names much better which is why I use them.


End file.
